Darkness and Light
by Acherona
Summary: Kakashi’s light has gone missing after battle and Kakashi chases after him fearing it might already be too late, has the light burnt out? KakaNaru


**Disclaimer – **I do not own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Boys loving each other, violence and language.

**AN** – Written for Kagenoshi's birthday writing and art contest. Resent events has left me with the urge to give Kakashi some lovin' and thus this story was born.

Please enjoy.

**Darkness and Light **

Kakashi leapt from branch to branch like a grey blur, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it felt like it would break through its cage of flesh and bones at any moment. The snow that was falling from the dark sky made the branches slippery and it was hard for the nin dogs that the silver haired man had summoned to track in the white cold snow that rapidly covered any trace of the person they were looking for.

Even through the mask that Kakashi always wore his breath came out like small clouds because of the cold. As he was flying between trees ducking from the wet branches that went after him like claws and feeling the cold in his lungs Kakashi waited for the anger to come, he needed the anger to get him through this to give him an extra push. Unfortunately the only feeling inside him was fear, gut-wrenching fear that clawed at his stomach and made his heart pound the way it did, the fear that everything might not work out okay this time. Kakashi hadn't felt this helpless and alone in a very long time and he didn't like it. Again he picked up speed and ran towards his goal…his precious person.

The thought of losing another person he cared about caused Kakashi's throat to constrict and making it even harder to breathe in the cold wind and the rapid pace that he was keeping. Another loss would break him. The silver haired jounin thought about Obito, Rin, Minato sensei, Jiraya, Asuma… They all seemed like a long line of failures on his part, people he couldn't save. Kakashi couldn't add Naruto to that list; he wouldn't survive the loss of the beautiful blond boy... well young man now.

Why did the blond always act so rash? Naruto had overheard Kakashi and Tenzo talking, the last fight with Akatsuki had really taken a lot out of Kakashi and his abilities and when he had discussed it with Tenzo he had mention how much easier things would be if they had a real Uchiha with the sharingan on their side. Of course Naruto had overheard this and went after Sasuke…alone…again. This time he had left a note, he would bring the teme home where he belonged or die trying. After feeling an explosion of chakra several hours ago and then nothing Kakashi feared more and more that it would be the latter option for Naruto. The fox container just couldn't see that the Sasuke he'd known as a child didn't exist anymore the only thing that existed of Kakashi's former student was a bitter empty doll that allowed others to pull his strings. Kakashi and even Sakura had tried to make Naruto see that it was time to let the raven go, the Uchiha didn't want to be saved.

Suddenly Kakashi heard one of his dogs howling in the distance and with renewed vigor he dashed through the forest towards his most precious person. He honestly didn't know when feelings of first annoyance, then responsibility followed by friendship for the younger man had turned into something else. He just knew that when Naruto smiled at him it lit up the whole world and chased away the darkness and emptiness inside of him. The blonds' courage and strength combined with his stubbornness and kindness made him to be a better man than Kakashi had ever seen himself to be but when he was with the other it felt as a part of himself were redeemed, just by being close to the blond. Naruto was warmth and life, he could still be loud and annoying as hell but that was just another part of Naruto and Kakashi loved all the parts of him. That those parts also included a toned golden body, blond hair, eyes bluer than the twilight sky, pouty lips and the sweetest ass he'd ever laid eyes on were definitely not something Kakashi complained about.

The silver haired man hadn't told Naruto how he felt, he was too old and scarred both physically and emotionally to burden the boy with his love. His golden angel deserved someone open and carefree his own age, the scarecrow came with too much baggage he didn't deserve to be with his crush the way he dreamt about in his dark, lonely life. Just having the blond close by would be enough, to see him spread his light to everyone he met, to be part of his life even if just as a former teacher would sustain him. Kakashi ran faster as the scent of blood invaded his nose, he hoped with all his might that his light hadn't already burnt out.

Up ahead Kakashi could see a clearing spreading out between the black frozen trees and the metallic smell of blood became stronger. He rushed the last distance to the clearing and when his feet touched ground he felt bile rising in his throat at what he saw. The snow was red. The whole field was splattered with the crimson color and not even the falling snow could cover up the bloodbath that had taken place.

Kakashi walked carefully further into the clearing all senses on high alert, he saw a hand sticking up from the snow, it's color a pale sickly blue. The jounin walked over and cleared the snow from the person's face to discover a man with silver hair and sharp teeth, obviously the man was dead, judging by the gaping hole in the man's stomach and the blood that had spilled out of his mouth like a fountain death had been brutal for him. Kakashi recognized the man as one of Sasuke's cohorts but he didn't know his name nor did he care, this was not the one he was looking for. The fact that Sasuke had had his whole team with him did not bode well for Naruto though and Kakashi felt the knot in his stomach draw tighter, he did not feel Naruto's chakra anywhere and that scared him more than words could say. Usually the blonds' chakra was like a beacon, a pounding vibrating note calling out for the whole world to hear and now there was nothing but silence.

A glint of orange caught the silver haired mans eye and he quickly ran towards it, his nin dogs had also caught something familiar in the air and growling and whining they had gathered around the snow covered lump. Kakashi fell to his knees before the orange clad person that was pinned to the ground by a long katana, driven so hard through the person's body and into the ground that Kakashi couldn't move it with both his hands. He very carefully brushed the snow off the cold skin and his heart broke when under the thin layer of snow he discovered limp blond spikes of hair and whiskered cheeks. His light was silent and still as he lay broken in the white cold that had been stained red with violence. Filled with emptiness Kakashi leaned down and placed his masked lips against the pale cheek in a goodbye kiss when to his surprise a wheezing breath was heard from his light. Golden lashes fluttered as his eyes opened and pained blue eyes locked on a single grey one.

"C-couldn't keep m-my promise…" Naruto coughed and fresh bright red blood ran from his lips.

"Shhh…don't try to speak." Kakashi said frantically as he tried to get the sword out of his love and find a way to stem the bleeding. "Why isn't the fox healing you?" He asked with a voice bordering on hysterics.

Naruto although almost unconscious gave a pointed look to the sword penetrating him and then weakly moved his right arm so that Kakashi could see the glimmering steel bracelet surrounding a slim wrist.

"S-seems like the b-bastard doesn't like to p-play f-fair." Naruto whispered as his arm fell back into the snow with a thud.

Kakashi cursed under his breath as he saw the chakra repressor cuffed on Naruto's wrist, he knew that the only one who could take the bracelet off was the one who put it on and he somehow he doubted that Sasuke would come back and do that, this time the raven wanted his former teammate dead.

"Why did you go after him Naruto? We have all told you to let him go." Kakashi asked pleadingly as he continued to wipe the snow from his love's body and curled up next to him in an attempt to give the boy some of his warmth, his dogs did the same and lay down as close to the blond as they could.

"I…wanted ….to see me…" Naruto replied so quietly that Kakashi did hear all of it.

"The village does see you, Tsunade and Sakura and Iruka and…" Kakashi began to say but was interrupted by Naruto turning his head towards him and looking him straight in the eye.

"Not the village…y-you. I w-wanted you to s-see me. I wanted to h-help you. S-Sasuke was always special to you a-and I wanted to g-give him back t-to you…" Naruto said seriously and a tear escaped from those brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh Naruto," Kakashi said and crawled even closer to the blond. "I do see you, in a world filled with darkness you're the only one I see. He ran his fingers through damp blond locks as he tried to make Naruto understand. "Sasuke has chosen his sides and frankly I do not want him back in the village. What I said to Ten…Yamato I said because I was sore and tired, not because I longed for Sasuke."

"I forgave him…" Naruto whispered, his eyes following the journey of a lone snowflake as he spoke.

"What?" Kakashi said puzzled not quite understanding.

"When he p-pushed me down and pinned me with his s-sword…As he leaned over me I t-told him that I forgave him. I could s-still see the scared l-little boy inside of him, the o-one that was my f-friend once." Naruto was crying openly now and his tears mixed with the blood still pouring out of him.

"We have to get you out of here," Kakashi said. "I don't want to pull the sword out until I get the chakra repressor off, I don't know how much damage the sword has done inside of you."

"You know as w-well as I do that there's n-no way the bracelet w-will come off." Naruto said sounding resigned.

"There is a way." Kakashi replied solemnly.

Naruto looked at the silver haired man quizzingly trying to figure out what he meant and when realization dawned on him his blue eyes widened fearfully.

"NO! No way, I'm n-not letting you do t-that" The blond almost screamed.

"It's the only way," Kakashi said trying to calm the boy down; the last thing he needed was to struggle and loose more blood. "It would work."

"No!" Naruto said again stubbornly. "I would never b-be able to be a ninja again. W-what use would I have t-then? I'd b-be truly worthless to the village, to yo…to everyone. I would n-never become Hokage…Death is better."

"How can you say that?" Kakashi asked angrily, he was so mad at the blond. "You would be alive…and you could never be worthless. Sometimes dreams change…You just have to find another dream." Kakashi pleaded. Naruto just turned his head away from him and looked at the darkening sky without replying.

Kakashi buried his face in the crook of the blonds' neck as he felt hot tears stinging his eyes. "Please…Please Naruto, don't make me go through life without you…I don't want to be alone in the darkness again…Please!" He begged.

Naruto turned towards him again with wide blue eyes. "Ka…Kakashi?" Was all he could get out as he felt the older man's tears on his neck.

"I love you, I know I shouldn't and I know you deserve more but I can't help myself…You are my light." Kakashi rambled as he held on to the smaller man in the falling snow.

"Y-you love me? Is this a j-joke to get me to agree?" Naruto asked in a small trembling voice.

"God no! I would never do something like that. I understand that this is a terrible situation to do this but I'm pouring my heart out to you. It may be old and worn and to be honest slightly perverted but my heart is all yours." Kakashi said while caressing the smaller form, still trying to keep him somewhat warm.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the perverted comment but stopped when the action caused warm blood to leak out of his mouth again, he was surprised that he had any blood left in his body.

"You realize that if I do this I will never be your equal." The blond whispered.

"You're right," Kakashi replied and Naruto flinched at his words but the jounin continued. "You're so far above me already, that won't change. We will never be equals because I will never be half the person you already are. You have a way of touching everyone around you, spreading warmth and joy in their lives."

Naruto actually managed to blush at Kakashi's words, something that was quite a feat during the circumstances and something the silver haired man found incredibly cute.

"I've l-loved you since our mission to the land of waves when I was t-twelve, but you never seemed to notice me. You always gave m-me away to someone else. When I w-went training with Jiraiya I thought of you e-every day. My d-dream was to become strong e-enough for you to see me…To b-be proud."

The wind picked up more and the snow that had been soft before now felt like sharp little ice-knives as it hit their skin. Naruto's lips were becoming blue and Kakashi was scared that they didn't have much time left.

"I have always been proud of you love and I never meant to give you away. We have to do this now…Please Naruto; trust me," Kakashi begged. "I need you to stay alive."

Naruto locked those amazing eyes of his with Kakashi's again. "You won't leave?"

"I will never leave you. Even if you grow sick of me I'll never leave. Right here and right now I claim you, you're mine and I'm yours." Kakashi sealed his oath with a kiss, his light tasted of blood and tears but it was still the sweetest kiss he had ever had.

Naruto sighed when he felt his former teacher's lips pressing against his own cold ones. Something deep inside him had resonated with the claiming that Kakashi had done of him, it seemed as if on some level his furry parasite approved of the older shinobi as their mate.

"Okay Kashi I t-trust you, just do it fast." Naruto said and turned his head away, he couldn't look as his career as a ninja would end.

Kakashi opened his weapons pouch and took out the sharpest kunai in it; he examined the blonds' toned arm looking for the best place to cut. Because the chakra repressor infused itself in the skin of its target there was no way to salvage the hand he was about to cut off, he had to lay the incitation on the wrist above the bracelet. Kakashi took a deep breath and then he cut, the scream of pain that his love let out broke his heart. Naruto's whole body was convulsing and he kept creaming until thankfully he passed out. Kakashi ripped the arm of his shirt and tried to wrap Naruto's bloody arm the best he could. The silver haired man then stood on his knees, grabbed the katana sticking out from his love with both hands and with an almost inhuman growl he yanked it out of Naruto and threw it away on the ground behind him before he ripped the other sleeve of his shirt and used it to stop the blood-flow from the blonds' chest-wound. Within seconds of getting the chakra repressor off a red mist of chakra enveloped the unconscious boy and Kakashi almost sobbed with relief…The fox was healing its host.

Kakashi carefully gathered his love into his arms and with the dogs in front of him scouting the way he set off with his precious burden back to Konoha. "Don't worry love," He whispered to the blond in his arms. "Things will be okay…We'll be together."

The wind howled behind them slowly but surely wiping away the evidence of what had happened in that clearing, red turned into white and silence reigned once more.

oo—oo—oo One year later oo—oo—oo

Once again it was snowing but this time it was large snowflakes falling slowly and serenely from a calm sky. Kakashi slowly walked towards the Hokage tower, he was going to pick his love up from work. Despite Naruto's hyperness and concentration problems it had turned out the blond was a natural at solving puzzles and riddles so now he worked alongside Shikamaru as one of Konoha's best code breakers. Life after the '_incident' _had been a huge adjustment for the blond but with the support from all his friends and loved ones he had managed beyond expectation.

Nothing had been seen of Sasuke since that day in the clearing but rumors were that he and Madara had turned their attention towards the land of the mist. Kakashi had no doubt that they would have to take care of the renegade Uchiha's permanentely one day in the future but he wasn't going to lose sleep worrying about it…His nights could be spent much more productively with the sexy blond that shared his bed.

Kakashi was woken from his musings by a happy shout followed by a weight landing on him. Hi looked up from his armful of blond and nodded towards Tsunade who nodded back and went back inside the tower. He then looked down at the blond in his arms before leaning down and giving him a heated kiss, he would never get tired of Naruto's taste.

"Are you ready to go home love?" He asked tenderly.

Naruto nodded and grabbed Kakashi's calloused hand with his prosthetic hand and together they walked in the snow on the way to their shared apartment. The artificial hand worked really well for Naruto's daily needs but he couldn't perform the hand signs required of a ninja with its stiff fingers.

Kakashi's heart still sped up every time his love touched him; he wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and drew the smaller man closer to him.

After a time when Kakashi's light flickered worriedly it now shone with a bright steady light again dispelling his darkness…Life was good…

**The End **

**AN **– Thank you so much for reading and please review.


End file.
